AMAs
AMAs, also known as Advanced Mech Armory, is the term given to the standard projectile weapons that only BOTs can use. Powered by NEX and neural signals from a BOT, AMAs are capable of firing dangerous missiles and other projectiles at far distances and at high speeds, which made it a well suited weapon for the Alpha Legion during the Porygon War. Functionality AMAs function similarly to standard human firearms and missile launchers, except that the power source for the missiles comes from the BOT itself, which fuels the weapon with NEX, and allows neural signals to travel to the weapon system from the pilot, in order to control it. Based on the type of AMA, the firing range and speed will vary. There are many cases in which missiles or projectiles will fail to properly launch or begin to malfunction within the weapon. In those cases, the AMA can automatically release the failed missile, but in rare cases, the BOT will have to manually remove the missile, which can come with the risk of an explosion. Variations There are multiple different variations and editions of AMAs, as different types of projectiles have been experimented and released to the public over the years. As of 2188, there are currently 6 official variants of AMAs that are currently in the market and of use by the military, with over 30 retired and outdated variations. AMA-Standard-3 The standard and most common AMA type. Using missiles based off 21st century nuclear missiles, they can deal devastating damage to any hostile alien civilizations, while being able to affect BOT armor. Thanks to improvements from AMA-Standard-2 by using a new firing mechanic, Standard-3 weapons are more reliable for use of long range AMAs and have a lower chance of having a malfunction or explosion. AMA-MALTA AMAs that use missiles created out of "solid plasma", which breaks down into violent plasma as it is fired, and can disintegrate most BOT shields and alien armory. MALTA missiles can be used by AMA-Standards, though there is a higher risk of the plasma missile breaking down the AMA. Typically used by humans on anharical planets and sectors like the CORE. AMA-JIGAR Typically bulky AMAs that use larger and specialized missiles, which could lock on target and change their direction in mid-flight. Used mostly for its popular automatic and long range models. AMA-E AMAs that do not use conviential missiles or projectiles, but rather high-powered energy weapons similar to the internal weapon systems of BOTs. These AMAs require special components and computers that could cast entire armies into oblivion, though they cannot be powered by a BOT's CORE, but rather by powered by the energy of a planet, with the aid of an artifical alien race called Xenias, and thus have limited range and charging times. AMA-Es are favored by Officers, in order to proficently take care of any hostile alien armies without wasting any valuble missiles. I-AMA Said to be the next standard AMA of the future, I-AMAs harness minituraized Creation Field generators, and fires them at even faster velocities and speeds, which can result in deveastating damage compared to the standard missiles. Particarlly desigined for combat against BOTs. Being used mostly by a majority of the military, government officials, and cadets within the Omega Program. AMA-Xenos Using technology from the Porygon, AMA-Xenos, uses Porygon energy reactors to fire as weapons. AMA-Xenos fires off typically slow moving energy blasts that are easy to detect and move away from, though they are notrious for being able to "bounce" and form wild seperate other blasts when it makes contact with a surface. Non-BOT Usage Many people have managed to properly use AMAs without BOTs, through experiments involving extracted COREs in order to power the weapon and illegal headsets. Aliens have attempted to reverse engineer and use AMAs, in order to help them develop their experimental Zroids, BOTs designed for aliens. More powerful groups have managed to do this, developing massive AMAs with alien technology, though they are prone to more accidents and such. Notable AMAs =